


Желание

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Посвящается Морфи.Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Морфи.  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

\- А ты... запасливая! - восхищенно цокает языком Фума и тянется за бокалом.  
Улыбка Ведьмы измерений, когда она подливает ему сакэ, заставляет вспомнить о гейшах.  
\- Я дорожу своими гостями. И исполняю все их желания.  
\- А мое исполнишь? - хохочет Фума, ловя тонкое запястье и опасно близко притягивая ее к себе, так, что они почти сталкиваются носами.  
\- Нахал. Не надо играть с огнем, - улыбается Юко, но не пытается вырваться...

Бесплатно Юко работает только один день в году. Но это большой секрет, и 31 июня она исполняет лишь свои желания. Хотя следующим утром, расслабленно портя и без того взъерошенную прическу Фумы, Ведьма измерений думает о том, что, похоже, вчера она перехитрила саму себя.


End file.
